In The Moonlight
by NeKo Meow
Summary: "Are you trying to seduce me?" ... He kept the teasing curve of his lips as he shook his head and afterward gazed in the deepness of her eyes. "I'm seducing you," he muttered in a slightly husky voice. Nami x and you know who.


_**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda D'oro_

* * *

**In the Moonlight**

"_Are you trying to seduce me?"_

_He kept the teasing curve of his lips as he shook his head and afterward gazed in the deepness of her eyes. "I'm **seducing** you," he muttered in a slightly husky voice. _

* * *

"Ah...this is haven." Nami exclaimed, taking picture of everything that seemed interesting. "I didn't know there is a place like this here."

It was already past twelve in the morning, Christmas. The silent of that night was starting to loom around after the rhapsodic party held at the middle of the Garden Restaurant. It wasn't that grandiose like the other social gathering people would go to, it was but a simple get together among friends in high school after a long time not seeing each other, and, also, to celebrate the wedding of their two friends.

"I never really thought that they will actually get married." Nami continued between _'click' _of her camera. "I mean, they do look good together, but tying the knot isn't something I visioned before...that was cute."

"Hn." her companion responded.

"Oh well, people change when they grow old. Keiichi and Shoko are a good pair. Such a lovely and happy couple to boot." Nami smiled behind her camera as she busied herself in another session of admiring the garden. "This place is awesome, I should tell my boss about this."

"Yeah..."

"Do you think he'll like it?"

"Ye—"

"Oh! The garden is paradise." Nami gasped admiringly, cutting the man's word. She didn't hear him speak. "And this, too! I have been to many places but it's good to be back home."

"You've been very busy," he said in a haste, hence he wouldn't be interrupted.

"Fieldwork. I need to go here and there..." Nami stopped capturing picture and gave a loud sigh to emphasize her statement. She glanced at her companion who she had been giving less attention quite a while now. A light blush colored her face in a mixture of embarrassment and guilt. "Oops, sorry."

"You're too absorbed with your own world I don't want to disturb you." he gave a smile which lasted long to penetrate through her wondering eyes. Her breath hitched with a thunderous roar of her heart.

"I guess, I still have a hangover from my works." she giggled and exhaled. "I know you want to say something, that's why we're here but I'm not doing my part as a listener, I'm really sorry."

He simply looked—most likely, stared—at her. Now that the woman has his full attention, he would take it slowly, memorizing every feature of her face he hadn't seen for months. The joyous glint in her eyes, which never fades, was like the ocean with an ethereal force pulling him closer, deeply magnetizing and binding him into a world where it was just him and her.

His stare lingered on her lips in which shaped into an '_o_', wondering, maybe, why he was intently engrossed with her. He didn't falter his meticulous scrutiny, however. He was there, standing, smiling like a goof with tender amber eyes, so soft and gentle yet have this ember of fire flaring with passion and reviving her wake.

Nami cleared her throat. "O-Okay, are you taking your revenge on me? Really, I didn't mean to ignore you."

He grinned.

She raised her brow.

"Are you _trying_ to seduce me, **Tsuchiura Ryotaro**?"

Ryotaro kept the teasing curve of his lips as he shook his head and afterward gazed in the deepness of her eyes. "I'm _**seducing**_ you," he muttered in a slightly husky voice.

Flustered, Nami couldn't take her eyes off him, annoyed, because she was slowly giving in. Irritated. Because Amou Nami is not the type of a girl who would want to give in and pounce in a guy's awaiting arms so easily. Nevertheless, now, she was failing, falling so hard she didn't how to get up. She wanted challenge but he has a way of doing his things to sneak in and steal her mind away from anything else but him.

"Pfft." Nami, always the denial queen, tried. "Ryou, are you trying to steal my heart? You can't steal any more heart from me, unless I have two."

He just gazed back. "Why would I take your heart..."

Nami opened her mouth to talk but closed it again, wide-eyed.

The thing within his grip glinted when the moon from above showered it with light. Nami didn't even notice he pulled it out from his pocket and presented it to her with a genuine smile.

"_...if I can have you instead, all you need to do is say yes."_

* * *

_**Authoress' Note:**_

_Tried again. :)_

_Feedback is welcome._


End file.
